1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a connecting device; more particularly, to a communication connecting device and a lead frame assembly thereof for transmitting high frequency signal.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional communication connecting device includes two communication connectors coupled with each other, and each communication connector has a plurality of grounding terminals and a plurality of signal terminals. When the communication connectors are coupled with each other along an inserting direction, the signal terminals of the conventional communication connectors are contact with each other for transmitting signal, and the grounding terminals of the conventional communication connectors are used for providing shielding effect, thereby preventing the signal transmission from interference.
However, the adjacent portions of the grounding terminals of the conventional communication connectors can't provide entirely shielding. For example, when observing the coupled conventional communication connectors along a shielding direction perpendicular to the inserting direction, a gap is existed at the adjacent portions of the grounding terminals, such that the shielding direction can pass through the gap without pass any grounding terminal. Specifically, the grounding terminals do not provide any shielding at the position of gap in the shielding direction, so that the shielding effect provided from the grounding terminals is not enough.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.